Night at The Three Broomsticks
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I'm sorry that things hasn't been good for you." says Draco. "Sweet that you care..." says Hermione as she begin to cry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to ****SereniteRose.**

* * *

**Night at The Three Broomsticks**

**25 year old Draco Malfoy enter The Three Broomsticks. It's the night between third and fourth July. He wear clothes similar to what his father used to wear during Draco's years at Hogwarts.**

Draco takes a seat at an empty table.

"Seems to not be too many lame people here tonight." says Draco to himself.

"What would you like to drink, Mr Malfoy...?" says a barmaid.

"Just a small glass of firewhiskey." says Draco.

"As ye wish, sir." says the barmaid.

"Here." says Draco as he pay for his drink.

"Thanks." says the barmaid as she pour a glass of firewhiskey for Draco.

"Ladies and lords, give a big applause for Sugar Babe!" says a goblin in a loud clear tone.

Draco understands that Sugar Babe is a stripper.

The cherry red cutains open and a stripper walk out onto the podium.

"Bloody shit...!" thinks Draco and gasp slightly in surprise when he sees who the stripper is.

She is none other than Hermione Granger.

"Hello, horny people!" says Hermione in a very slutty tone, tone that Draco has never heard or imagined he'd ever hear from Hermione's mouth.

"I sure wonder what the Weasley dumbass thinks about his woman doing what she does now." thinks Draco with a smile.

Hermione takes off her red bra and panties, grab the shiny chromed stripper pole and spin around.

"I'm sexy, right...?" says Hermione with an erotic smile.

Most people in the room, including Draco, silently agree that she is.

"I hope all men here feel their dicks getting hard and that all women here feel their pussies getting wet." says Hermione in a sexy voice.

Draco's dick is getting hard.

"Bloody shit, that's Draco!" thinks Hermione when she suddenly notice Draco.

It's been over 6 years since Hermione saw him.

"Looks like he's still single. Maybe I can give him a bit of fun." thinks Hermione.

She jump off the podium, walk over to Draco and starts to give him a lapdance.

"Hello, Draco." whisper Hermione in a sexy tone.

"Mrs Weasley...your husband is aware of what you do, I'd assume." says Draco.

"Granger is my name. I divorced Ronald. He couldn't keep up with me when it comes to sex." says Hermione as she show her left hand so Draco can see that she has no wedding ring.

"I should have known that his dick was always crap." says Draco.

"You on the other hand seems to have one hell of a strength in your dick." says Hermione when she feel that Draco's dick is hard.

"Of course." says Draco in a deep manly tone.

"If you want more than this, meet me by the back door at midnight." says Hermione as she get up and return to the podium.

Draco walk close to the podium and put a pair of Galleons into Hermione's neon-pink stripper boots.

"Awww. Thanks, sir." says Hermione, all slutty and sweet.

Draco return to his seat.

2 hours later, Hermione, now wearing normal clothes, exit through the back door.

"Hello, Miss Granger." says Draco in a serious mature tone as he is revealed when the moon shine upon him.

"Draco. I hoped you were here. Nice seeing you." says Hermione.

"I'm surprised a woman as sophisticated as you are working as a stripper." says Draco.

"After I divorced Ron, he unfortuntely got everything and I got absolutely zero so in order to make some money I decided to give being a stripper a try and I eventually found out that I actually enjoy it quite a bit so that's it." says Hermione.

"What happened to your job at the Ministry? Last time we met you were a high-ranking Ministry official, proud and happy. I always though Kingsley held great respect for you and saw you as more or less a hero after all you did in order to take down Voldemort." says Draco.

"Minister Kingsley has lost none of his respect for me. I left my job at the Ministry since I could not stand seeing Ron everyday there. Harry told me that I should ignore Ron and pretend as if he doesn't exist, but I can not do so." says Hermione.

"I'm sorry that things hasn't been good for you." says Draco.

"Sweet that you care..." says Hermione as she begin to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm not as uptight and cruel as I might seem." says Draco.

"Okay. While my life isn't as much of a glory as it could've been, you seem to live the life of an aristocrat." says Hermione.

"I wouldn't say that, honestly. Most of my family's wealth is gone." says Draco.

"Why do you dress like that then?" says Hermione.

"Just because it is what's expected of me as Lucius Malfoy's son." says Draco.

"Alright. Let's go somewhere private where I can give you the very good porno-pleasure I promised you." says Hermione.

"Sounds good." says Draco with a friendly smile.

Draco and Hermione goes to the edge of Hogsmeade and then Apparate to Hermione's small apartment in southern London.

"I'm aware as a fuck that this place is not much, but it is my home and to be honest it's all I really need." says Hermione.

"It seems cozy." says Draco as he takes off his long black coat and boots.

Hermione takes off her jacket and shoes.

"Are you and Harry still friends?" says Draco.

"Yes, we absolutely are. It is Ron I no longer like." says Hermione.

Hermione pull off her tight pants and reveal her pussy.

"Fuck me, Draco." says Hermione.

"As ye wish, baby." says Draco as he unbutton his pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness, slide it into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hermione, happy to feel a strong manly dick in her pussy.

"Your pussy is soft and warm!" moans Draco.

"Thank you!" moans Hermione in a sexy erotic voice.

"Bloody shit, such a fuckable bitch ye are, my slutty mud-blood babe!" moans Draco in a deep manly voice.

Hermione would usually become angry over being called bitch and mud-blood during sex, but tonight she's so horny that she doesn't care.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Hermione in her best porno-voice.

"Do you enjoy my big dick?" moans Draco.

"Very much so! Your dick is hard and firm!" moans Hermione.

"Of course, baby!" moans Draco.

Draco fuck harder.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Hermione, all horny.

"Yes!" moans Draco.

Draco fuck faster.

"You sure know how to fuck! Much better than Ron! He's worthless!" moans Hermione.

"Nice that ye think so!" moans Draco.

Draco really love fucking Hermione.

Both of them are very horny.

"Mmmm, I love to be fucked...!" moans Hermione.

"That's good." says Draco.

"Yeah." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Draco.

"Hold back so we can cum at the same time." whisper Hermione.

"Erotic idea, Mione." says Draco.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hermione.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Draco.

2 hours later.

"Bloody damn!" moans Draco as he cum a lot deep in Hermione's amazing sexy pussy.

"Yes!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

5 minutes later.

Before he leave, Draco give Hermione 20 Galleons and says "Since you need all the money you an get, take these."

"Thanks." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Goodnight, sexy bitch." says Draco and leave via Disapparition.

Hermione smile.

"Draco's not as bad as we used to think. He at least know how to fuck women." says a happy Hermione.

She drink some wine and then goes to bed, falling asleep with a sexy slutty smile on her face.

**The End.**


End file.
